


Longing

by eb18490



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: It was there, he could tell. More than ever.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Just saw a guy with an anti possession tattoo, couldn't be more appropriate.

The longing. It was there. It had become so constant that the angel wasn't even aware of it anymore, but now it had intensified.

He had learned to ignore it, but now it was persistent, like a migraine. And instead of its usual location, normally somewhere in his chest, it was all over, spreading from his head to his feet.  
He hadn't really thought about doing it, but the next instant he finds himself in Dean's bedroom in the Men of Letters' bunker.

"Cas!" Dean exclaims, slamming the book he was reading shut, and getting off of the bed. "How many damn times have Sammy and I told you to knock!"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly."

"I _am_ sorry, Dean, but..."

"But what?" Dean asks, pushing the sleeves of his flannel above his elbows.  
Castiel has to admit, it is beginning to get a little warm in the room, and it probably still would be if he were to shed a few layers of clothes.

"It's you." The angel says.

"What the hell about me?"

"Your longing. I can sense it... It's stronger today."

He can tell Dean is fighting a massive blush, because the other man turns his face one way, and then the other, and then puts his hand over his face, sighing.

"Listen, Cas, I'm sorry-"

He doesn't let him finish his sentence, though, because before he can get the rest of his words out Castiel crashes his lips against his, feeling the soft skin of Dean Winchester.

Cas pulls away a few seconds later.

"Cas," Dean murmurs, his voice turned gravelly.

They make eye contact for a split second before Dean connects them again, barely allowing either of them to take a breath.  
Castiel can't help but hope that this kiss is in his version of Heaven.


End file.
